Santa and his Revolver ScotUK
by bohemianSylph
Summary: Kind of related to Gumi's song, "Last Revolver".        Scot&Eng   copyright: Himaruya Hidekaz
1. Chapter 1 The golden box

[Chapter 1- The golden box]

-England-

December 24, midnight, I heard clacking sounds downstairs as if someone wants to rob some of my possession. I got up my bed and headed to the place where the noise took place. There, on my wing chair sat a box wrapped in a golden foil – it was a gift. I quickly unwrapped it and saw a small silver revolver having five golden bullets in it. There was a piece of paper stuck on the wrapper. Written on it, I read, "Use this to kill my mortal enemy. If you don't, you will suffer the consequences."  
>This made me shiver. Who the hell would send me this kind of revolver? Upon seeing the content, I went to my brother, Scot. I need him to tell me who sent me this, though I'm not sure he knows.<p>

His home is filled with different types of cigarettes, alcohol and other stuff. The moment he saw me, he made a wide grin and offered me his special dish – Haggis. Though he knows how much I hate it.

"Sae what's 'yer problem, Art?"He asked as he piped his cigarette.

"I got this revolver. Do you; by any chance have sent this to me?"

"Why teh hell would I send this ter you?" he grabbed it from my hands and examined it. He then removed the bullets and checked if it really is made of gold.

"Yer know, this is one expensive gun. Let's sell it."

I refused. I snatched it from him and went back home. As usual, he doesn't care about me. He's as cold as the weather right now. I feel no warmth from his words though they come from the warm edges of his lips. Yet, after all that, I still love him. Not as my brother but a lover. I cannot explain how deep my affection towards him. I cannot explain it, it's just too deep. This attachment, I can't let go of it. I used to hate everything he does to me, then- I learned to love all of it.

As I over think things, something appeared on the revolver.

"You redeemed me, so you're now my possession. You signed the contract the moment you unwrapped my cover. Now, you need to kill my enemy."

The words gently disappeared as I touched them. The atmosphere got gloomy and I can't think of a good explanation for everything that had happened today. This perplexity is eating my whole being. Just now...I received a revolver, then, something popped out of it. What kind of vagueness is this? Though I do believe in faeries and unicorns, this is different. Someone's putting a hex on me.

[Chapter 1- END]

****I dunno if I can finish this. *writer's block* **

** It lacks cohesiveness and it's a bit jumbled. Please bear with me, It's my first time writing a FanFic. *facedesks***


	2. Chapter 2 Roses of Winter

[Chapter 2- Roses of winter]

-Scotland-

I know I'm being cold towards him, but I'm doing this for him. I won't let anyone hurt him. I've been a spy for 15 years − still, right now, none of my brothers new that I'm working as one. I tried to tell them but I can't `cause I don't want them to suffer – Especially Arthur. That revolver... Is it from Nicholas? Ugh! My blood's rising to my cheeks; I can feel the heat of anger that's covering me aside from the cigarette's smoke. I can't bear to see Arthur having a deal with him. I'm gonna confront him.

He, Nicholas, is always deceiving people. They thought that he's a good old man, but he's not. He's a hermit, putting hexes on other people. His magic can manipulate everything. I'm not gonna let him have Arthur, I'm gonna confront that git and kill him. My precious brother is forever mine.

[North Pole]

"What have you done to my brother?" Alba gritted his teeth.

"Uh... I just took his consciousness so that he will be able to kill you, exciting isn't it?" Nick smirked at him with a provoking feel in it.

Scot clenched his fists, trembling in anger. "You git! Not because you're always alone means you can play with all of us!"

"Wait 'til midnight. Call his cell and bid goodbye." He laughed. His plan is working.

Alba shivered. Other than the cold atmosphere, his brother's in danger − they're both in danger. He weakly shook his head left to right not knowing what to do. All he can think of is killing the git and live with Arthur.

He tried to pull his dagger out, but it's not there. His shotgun − not there. Every weapon he brought is not there and his last resort? Wringing Nick's neck to death. But when tried to do so, he bumped on a green dome of light that's covering his opponent.

"What kind of game are you playing on me? Why can't you just kill me right now?"

Alba wiped the blood on his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Are you not scared enough? Oh, by the way, I would not want my hands get filth from killing you. It's Arthur's task and he need to accomplish it."

[Bondage]

He tied the wrists of the Scottish man with the chains clinging on the walls of his igloo. The man tried to resist him but the hex that is covering the manacle is way strong. His human strength can't match Nicholas' supernatural powers.

Alas, after an hour, Arthur came. Not to save him, but to kill him. Holding his revolver, he pointed it on Alba's forehead.

"A-Arthur!"

Tears rolled on his pale cheeks. It's the end of him; it's the end of both of them.

Nicholas smiled in delight.

Arthur prepared his index finger, slowly pulling the trigger.

-shot-

"N-no..."

Blood came out of the Scottish man's forehead – bull's eye.

Few blinks and the gunman regained his consciousness.

"A – lba? Brother! Who did this to you?"

He later on realised that he's the one holding the revolver. He fell flat on the cold floor... weeping. Looking at Nick, He spoke.

"Are you the one who's hexing me?"

Arthur held the revolver to his temple and before pulling the trigger, he mouthed some words.

"I love you Alba. I will forever... forever."

"Don't! You're mine!"- Nick cried.

*shot*

-fin-


End file.
